Dos caras tiene el destino
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Una decisión puede cambiar toda una vida. Tras un accidente Luffy se convierte en un marine dejando atrás su olvidado sueño de ser un gran pirata cambiando sin saberlo el destino de todos y conduciéndolos hacia un futuro incierto. ¿Qué pasará cuando una repentina misión le haga conocer cara a cara el sueño que olvidó y los compañeros a los que nunca conoció?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**Un camino diferente**

—**.—**

* * *

**.**

Cuando Monkey D. Garp desembarcó en la villa Fucsia formó gran sonrisa y una mirada maliciosa imaginándose las caras de sus nietos cuando lo vieran. Aquel día Ace cumplía doce años y estaba listo para comprobar qué tan fuerte se había vuelto desde su última visita. Solo cinco años más y lo enlistaría a la marina como fuese necesario, dejar que campara a sus anchas y siguiera la misma línea de pensamiento que su nieto de sangre solo sería un error que terminaría lamentando más temprano que tarde. A Luffy le esperaba lo mismo y por aquello sin importar cuan despiadado podía ser no contemplaba su fuerza cuando les daba una paliza que para él era la mejor forma de fortalecerlos y hacerlos grandes hombres que lucharan por la justicia. Era igual de testarudo que ellos dos y no se rendiría aun en intentar labrar un futuro honorable para dos niños que irónicamente llevaban en sus venas la sangre de los dos criminales mundiales más peligrosos que la marina y el gobierno mundial habían enfrentado.

Aun se preguntaba si haber dejado que el hijo de Dragón "El Revolucionario" y el hijo de Gol D. Roger "El Rey de los Piratas" se criaran como hermanos era lo correcto. Nadie conocía aun la existencia de Ace, oculto del mundo, criado en las montañas por bandidos había sido la única tapadera que él había logrado. El pensamiento lo torturaba de vez en cuando, pero solo bastaba verlos felices, corriendo y alborotando todo para que aquello escapara de sus manos.

Como de costumbre llegó de improvisto a la parte del bosque donde sabía Luffy y Ace se pasaban entrenando con el fin de fortalecerse y ser piratas.

— ¡En guardia! —exclamó saltando entre ellos.

— ¡Abuelo! —chilló Luffy asustado.

— ¡Viejo! —la sorpresa de Ace rápidamente se convirtió en recelo.

— ¡Vamos a comprobar que tan fuertes se han vuelto! —dio una risotada alegre, tiró su capa de la marina y alzó los puños dejándoles el primer golpe.

A pesar de haber sido pillados por sorpresa no se tomaron ni un minuto en reponerse y atacar con todas sus fuerzas, habían entrenado arduo y Luffy había dominado un poco más sus poderes sobre su fruta del diablo. Además no tenían otra opción, o atacaban o eran atacados brutalmente.

— ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol! —Luffy agitó sus puños que se alargaron y fueron al blanco con exactitud.

— ¡¿Qué es eso, Luffy?! —se burló Garp desviando el ataque con la palma de su mano y dándole un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra los arboles más cercanos.

— ¡¿Qué haces, viejo?! —con disgusto Ace se preparó para atacar. Saltó en el aire y alzó la pierna para golpear a su abuelo, pero fue atrapado en el aire y mandado volar tan lejos como Luffy.

— ¡Que maneras son esas de hablar, mocoso malagradecido! —cuando volvieron a atacar tomó a sus dos nietos de las solapas y sin consideración alguna los lanzó al mismo tiempo en diferentes direcciones.

Luffy se estrelló directo contra un árbol y se deslizó hacia el suelo medio noqueado, Ace tuvo más suerte ya que calló sobre hierba y logró amortiguar el golpe apoyándose con las manos. Con una sola mirada comparando el estado de su hermano se lanzó sobre su abuelo para darle otra patada, pero este bostezando lo lanzó al suelo de un puñetazo.

— ¡Ace! —Luffy reaccionó al ver a su hermano tirado. Corrió con agilidad y logró darle un golpe en la mejilla sorteando uno de sus brazos. Lamentablemente para él su golpe no tuvo efecto alguno pues cogiéndole del brazo y alzándolo en el aire Garp echó el puño hacia atrás e impactó su puño contra el rostro de su nieto, lanzándolo con más fuerza que antes.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho maldito?! —Ace se aferró a su pierna dándole golpes que no causaron nada en el vice-almirante de la marina.

— ¡Aun son débiles! ¡¿Cómo van a ser grandes marines con ese nivel tan patético?! —Ace tuvo la misma suerte de Luffy.

— ¡Seremos piratas! ¡P-I-R-A-T-A-S! ¡Compréndelo maldito viejo! —gritó Ace mientras aterrizaba con un duro golpe al lado de Luffy.

Garp se sentó en una roca disfrutando del día al comprender que ellos ya no se levantarían. La lección había terminado siquiera antes de empezar. Una risotada resonó mientras Ace se movía débilmente y se quejaba frotándose la frente roja e hinchada.

—Luffy…hey ¿estás bien? —preguntó el niño pecoso sin levantarse.

No hubo respuesta. Garp desde su posición arqueó una ceja, podía estar al borde de la inconsciencia pero Luffy siempre hacia bulla como fuera. Se levantó de un salto preguntándose si tal vez no se había pasado, pero imposible, desde comió esa endemoniada fruta Luffy había logrado un gran ventaja para poder superar rápido los ataques físicos.

Ace se puso de pie en un instante y de un salto eliminó el pequeño espacio que lo separaba de su hermano. En cuanto lo volteó supo que algo andaba mal, el sombrero de paja del cual no se despegaba estaba manchado de un líquido rojo y denso.

Sangre.

— ¡Abuelo! —el grito de Ace fue una mezcla de furia y miedo.

Luffy había tenido tan mala suerte de haberse estrellado directamente contra una gran roca, normalmente habría rebotado sin daño alguno o habría despedazado la roca por el impacto, pero esta vez no había sido así. Al ser de goma Luffy era invulnerable a muchas cosas excepto a los objetos cortantes, y el borde de la roca estaba tan cortante como una navaja.

La herida en la nuca manaba sangre con regularidad. Luffy había perdido la consciencia.

Abuelo y nieto se miraron una vez igual de pálidos y luego corrieron en dirección a Dadan, gritando sobre sangre, asesinatos y heridos.

Horas más tarde, Luffy reposaba sobre la cama respirando con tranquilidad, la herida ya había sido tratada y vendada. No era nada grave habían asegurado aunque Ace no había dejado de ver a su abuelo con acusación mientras vigilaba el sueño de Luffy.

Todos rodeaban su cama cuando ya al amanecer del día siguiente Luffy se quejó y parpadeó atontado.

— ¡Luffy! —Ace gritó aliviado —. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Debí haber machacado a ese viejo de mierda!

— ¡¿A quién llamas así maldito mocoso?! —gritó Garp enfurecido dándole un golpe que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

—Tú, niño ¿Cómo te sientes? —interrumpió Dadan.

—…—Luffy los miró de uno en uno, abrió la boca un momento, torció el gesto al otro frotándose la nuca con dolor y después mostró una ancha sonrisa —. ¡Me duele la cabeza!

— ¿Y porque sonríes si te duele? —preguntó Ace sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa aliviada.

— ¿Abuelo? —Luffy cambió su atención hacia el hombre que estaba a unos metros también mirándole —. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Ayer —respondió Ace —. Estábamos peleando cuando llegó ¿No te acuerdas? Es por eso que te duele la cabeza, el golpe que te dio te envió directo contra una roca.

—Fue un milagro que no te abrieras la cabeza —dijo Dadan prendiendo un cigarro y levantándose —. Haré algo de comida, debes tener hambre, niño.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron.

— ¡Sí! ¡Comida! ¡Comida! —intentó levantarse pero Ace no se lo permitió —. ¡Quiero comida, Ace!

—Dadan lo traerá, debes descansar. —respondió el niño mayor sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eres bastante resistente, mocoso, seguro mañana ya estarás bien. —terció Garp riendo fuertemente.

—Eso solo lo dices para no sentirte culpable —criticó Ace enfurruñado.

— ¡Solo fue un golpecito! —exclamó Garp con una infantil mueca —. ¡Si siguen así serán unos marines muy débiles!

— ¡Dale con el mismo tema! —solo por precaución Ace se alejó un poco de su abuelo preparado para esquivar algún golpe —. ¡Luffy y yo seremos…!

— ¡Si, seremos unos marines muy fuertes! —celebró Luffy con entusiasmo desde su sitio. — ¡Pero igual eres despiadado abuelo!

Garp que ya se había estado preparando para golpear a Ace y repetirle que se convertirían en unos grandes marines volteó bruscamente hacia Luffy, incrédulo por su afirmación. El otro niño parecía estar igual, pues aunque ya había tensado su cuerpo preparado para el primer golpe había dejado todo para mirar a su hermano menor con la misma incredulidad.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Luffy? —preguntó Ace solo para cerciorarse.

—Que el abuelo es muy despiadado…

—No, lo otro.

—Que seremos unos marines muy fuertes —asintió el niño con una sonrisa alzando los brazos para celebrar su afirmación — ¿Verdad, abuelo?

Garp no contestó. Ace abrió la boca y la cerró al instante.

—Luffy, esto es serio —Garp se acercó cogiendo a su nieto de los hombros y alzándolo en el aire —. Dime que recuerdas.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó el niño inocentemente sin comprender nada.

—De tu vida, de todo.

—Pues…—Luffy intentó pensar pero pronto comprendió que no era su fuerte así que se encogió de hombros como si nada —. Ace es mi hermano mayor, tú eres muy despiadado, y ah... se me olvidaba ¡Odio a los bandidos de las montañas!

Droga y los demás se quedaron en silencio tras su afirmación, le habían oído decir eso a Luffy un montón de veces como para que les afectara.

—Eso no es todo…—Ace dijo inquieto acercándose y agitando el sombrero de paja que había estado cuidando —. ¿Quién te dio esto? —exigió estando seguro que Luffy no podía olvidar aquello.

— ¡Eso es mío! —Luffy estiró su mano y le arrebató el sombrero a Ace. — ¡Ahhhh, mi brazo se estira!

— ¡¿No recuerdas eso?! —gritó Ace alarmado —. ¡Comiste una fruta del diablo!

— ¿Qué es una fruta del diablo? —preguntó Luffy poniéndose el sombrero —…es raro, no recuerdo bien pero sé que este sombrero es importante ¿Por qué?

Garp cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ven aquí —cogiendo su capa y a su nieto, Garp abrió la puerta de una patada —. Iremos a que te revise el medico del pueblo. ¡Ace ¿Vienes?!

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo —terció el niño pecoso con seriedad importándole poco que nadie en la villa supiera de su existencia. Se volvió hacia los bandidos —. Díganle a Dadan que volveremos luego.

A pesar de las miles de alegres preguntas que Luffy hizo la tensión del momento no se fue mientras bajaron la montaña. De vez en cuando el pequeño se divertía estirando sus brazos y manos, asombrado de la habilidad que no recordaba y de la cual quería saber todo. Cuando llegaron Garp pasó rápido de las preguntas de Makino y el alcalde al ver a Ace allí y fue directo al médico.

—Fue un golpe muy fuerte. No ha perdido la memoria, pero sus recuerdos más fuertes se han distorsionado y en ciertos casos se han fragmentado. —fue el diagnóstico del médico mientras Luffy gritaba en voz alta que sería el mejor marine de la historia —. Puede recordar con claridad algunas cosas pero hay otras que no recuerda bien y por eso ha sucedido esto. Es la razón por la cual su mente con esos recuerdos distorsionados le hace creer otra cosa.

— ¿Cuánto durará esto? —preguntó Garp con seriedad —. ¿Cuándo recordará lo real?

El médico dejó sus apuntes sobre su escritorio y volteó a mirar a Garp y Ace, suspirando cansadamente.

—No lo sé. Esto puede durar unas semanas o…

— ¿O?

—O puede durar para siempre.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Al fin pude arreglar los errores, este fic fue una de las primeras ideas que tuve y desarrolle en mi mente, espero que salga bien XDDDD. En realidad siempre me pregunté qué habría pasado si Luffy hubiese terminado yendo a la marina, aunque también respondiendo a mi pregunta pienso que al final sea como sea se hubiese inclinando hacia la piratería. _

_La idea en sí explorara eso, como Luffy finalmente después de ser marine terminará convirtiéndose en pirata y siguiendo su camino. En este fic muchas cosas cambiarán, especialmente la edad :D, pienso que en el próximo capi Luffy tenga 18 y no 17 como originalmente tiene, ya sabrán porque._

_Sobre cómo se distorsionan sus recuerdos, es un poco cliché (?) pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa XDDD. El golpe fue tan fuerte que muchos de sus recuerdos se desvanecieron y otros son tan borrosos que termina creyendo que en realidad su mayor sueño es un gran marine y por eso su abuelo siempre le golpeaba brutalmente para entrenarlo XD. _

_Espero que la idea les guste. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer ^^_

_Besos_

_Bella_


	2. La tormenta del destino

**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**La Tormenta del destino**

—**.—**

* * *

.

—Sí que han surgido pequeños criminales. —comentó Garp jocoso echándose una galleta a la boca y mirando el periódico con atención, bueno más bien dicho los carteles de recompensa.

—Nada que suponga alguna amenaza. —respondió Sengoku con indiferencia poniendo atención a los papeles que tenía delante. —. Debemos preocuparnos más por los novatos de hace dos años que ya han ingresado y están haciendo estragos en el nuevo mundo. Cualquiera de los Yonkou puede cogerlos bajo su protección y eso solo nos pone en desventaja, cada vez se llenan de tipos poderosos, por ejemplo ese…

—Pero mira lo que dice —le cortó Garp sin prestar atención a su superior ni dejar de sonreír —. La "_Gata Ladrona_" y el "_Cazador de Piratas_" son dos de los más poderosos enemigos a tomar en cuenta en el bajo mundo, enemigos que no son piratas. —El Vice-Almirante se tocó la barbilla pensativo y frunció el ceño un poco. — He oído de ellos, aunque ya no recuerdo…

—La "_Gata Ladrona_" como su nombre lo dice es una ladrona. —enfatizó Sengoku sin comprender porque tenían que abrir un tema sin importancia cuando en ese momento la era de la piratería seguía en todo su esplendor. Cientos y miles de infames piratas seguían surgiendo de todos los mares, todos con el mismo objetivo: llegar hasta el mítico tesoro "_One Piece_" y proclamarse Rey de los piratas. Desde que Roger había muerto el caudal de criminales solo iba en aumento, ya era un trabajo difícil mantener los tres grandes poderes en equilibrio sin tener que preocuparse por pequeños criminales sin nombre, propiamente dicho en términos peligrosos. — Una ladrona de piratas, al parecer va por Grand Line arrebatando tesoros, es bastante astuta y se tiene la certeza de que sus conocimientos de navegación son extraordinarios por eso nadie ha podido atraparla.

Garp alzó las cejas como única muestra de sorpresa y leve "admiración". Robar a piratas no era una profesión segura, bueno ser un pirata tampoco lo era, que una mujer joven fuera por ahí haciendo eso era un gran logro.

— ¿Entonces porque tiene una recompensa? —preguntó interesado mirando los cinco millones que ofrecían por su cabeza —. No es una pirata.

—Pero es una ladrona —dijo Sengoku con severidad —. Sin importar quienes son sus víctimas.

—Ya, ¡pero ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón! —exclamó Garp riendo fuertemente y cogiendo más galletas — ¿Y "_El Cazador de Piratas_"?

—Un Caza recompensas —terció Sengoku comenzando a perder a paciencia. Echó una ojeada al cartel donde se podía ver la silueta de un hombre con un pañuelo atado a la cabeza que le oscurecía la mirada, por algo algunos decían que era un demonio. Un espadachín formidable aseguraba la mayoría, lástima que había conseguido su boleto hacia alguna futura ejecución luego de que un año atrás atacase una de la bases de la marina y huyese de su delito. — Los caza recompensas no tienen un trabajo ilegal pero tampoco es legal y hay quienes cruzan esa fina línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

—Bah, exageras mucho. —agitó la mano sin tomar importancia a las palabras de Sengoku poniendo especial interés en la nada despreciable cifra de 20 millones que ofrecían por el _Cazador de Piratas_.

Miró por última vez el cartel de "_Se Busca_" de aquellos dos, deteniéndose brevemente en el que mostraba a una joven de corto cabello naranja y mirada gélida que portaba un bastón Bo en una mano y un navaja en otra. Sin duda "_La Gata Ladrona_" era una mujer que tal como "_La Niña Demonio_" había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir y resistir en un mundo dominado por hombres, lo pensaba a juzgar por la frialdad de sus ojos. Se preguntó una vez más, como a menudo sucedía cuando veía los carteles de "_Se Busca_", si ese habría sido el destino de sus dos nietos de tomar el camino que habían elegido años atrás. ¿Ellos habrían perdido su personalidad a favor de toda esa crueldad y ambición desmedidas? Después recordó sus risas y su determinación y se dijo que no, incluso aunque hubiesen ido en contra de él, Ace y Luffy hubieran seguido siendo los mismos, sin cambiar por nada.

—Garp por una vez en tu vida presta atención —Sengoku miró furioso a su amigo —. Te estoy diciendo que…

—Sí, sí, sí, entendí —le cortó el otro sin mirarle porque justo una imagen dentro de la primera plana llamó su atención. Achicó los ojos un momento, luego los abrió al máximo y tras eso comenzó a reír en voz alta golpeando el escritorio con júbilo — Ese mocoso lo lío otra vez. ¡Ese es mi nieto! ¡Mira, Sengoku! —se levantó de un salto rodeando el escritorio y agitó el periódico delante de la cara de su amigo.

El aludido le dio una mirada de muerte e irritado sostuvo el periódico a una distancia prudencial para mirar lo que había causado tanto alboroto a Garp. Abrió los ojos también al máximo cuando leyó la noticia y luego suspiró sin estar seguro de compartir el pavoneo de su amigo o regañarlo.

Esa familia siempre causaba problemas donde iba.

_**"Puño de Fuego, Ace" volvió a trabar combate contra la tripulación del Yonkou "Barbablanca". Luego de 3 días de pelea continua Monkey D. Ace derrotó al comandante de la cuarta división Thatch. **_

—La pregunta sería ¿Qué hicieron los otros comandantes?

—No importa lo que hicieron, Ace les pateó el trasero seguro —celebró Garp riendo alegremente.

Sengoku sacudió la cabeza.

—Es Barbablanca de quien hablamos. No creo que esté feliz por eso.

—Bah, no matará a Ace solo por eso —confió Garp sin preocuparse —. Barbablanca tiene honor, si, lo tiene, aunque les pese. No mataría a alguien a menos que sea un ataque a traición, valora el poder de la nueva generación, incluso aunque sea un marine.

El Almirante de la Flota le miró con fijeza.

—A veces hablas como si fueses un pirata.

— ¡Eso nunca! —reclamó el otro indignado —. ¡Eh, que me pasé años tras Roger!

—Tsk, como sea. Ace tiene mucho explicar cuando vuelva ¿Quién le dio autorización de ir a perseguir a Barblanca?

— ¿Acaso se necesita permiso para que un marine ataque a un pirata?

— ¡Joder, Garp, sé serio! —exclamó Sengoku enfadado —. Tus dos nietos no son más que dos chiquillos descontrolados y temerarios, nos van a meter en problemas cada vez más grandes. Ace parece ser el más racional pero cuando se trata de peleas se vuelve más testarudo que Luffy.

Garp rió como si se hubiese contado un chiste. Con toda la serenidad del mundo cogió su bolsa de galletas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con toda la intención de irse sin más, y eso que ni siquiera habían discutido del tema por el que en primer lugar había sido llamado, pero así era con Garp, se comenzaba con un tema y se terminaba con otro.

—Ese bastardo de Roger nunca escapaba de una batalla ¿Lo recuerdas? —el Vice-Almirante recordó aquellos tiempos con nostalgia y respeto, pues aunque habían sido enemigos a muerte nunca había menospreciado ni el poder ni el honor del Rey de los Piratas. De hecho aunque pocas veces lo expresaba creía que Roger había tenido incluso más honor que cualquier marine — Bastante testarudo, violento e infantil en algunas ocasiones.

— ¡Estamos hablando de tu nieto no de Roger!

—Exactamente —con esas palabras y sin dejar de sonreír, Garp salió ignorando los gritos de furia de Sengoku.

El Almirante en jefe juró unas veces más y después se sentó en su lugar intentando no rabiar más.

—Ese hombre…—estaba confirmado. Ni Garp ni sus benditos nietos oían nunca una orden.  
Pasaron unos minutos antes de que él mismo recordarse la razón por la que había llamado a Garp a su despacho. Su expresión se ensombreció mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba un artículo del periódico de cuatro años atrás en el que mostraba el surgimiento misterioso de un pirata proveniente del South Blue.

**Portgas D. Sabo "**_**El caminante sigiloso**_**", capitán de los piratas Spade. **

Al lado del título se encontraba la fotografía de un barco pirata con el respectivo Jolly Roger, hasta la fecha se desconocía casi todo del capitán y sus tripulantes. Se movían sigilosamente, incluso cuando causaban alborotos tenían mucho cuidado de donde los causaban y de los testigos que tenían. Habían hecho muchos estragos yendo no solo contra otros piratas sino también contra la marina, pero nunca les habían logrado ver el rostro. Apenas la fotografía de "_Se Busca_" de su capitán tenía la vaga silueta de un hombre encapuchado portando lo que parecía una vara de metal.

Pero fuese quien fuese, o el rostro que la capucha ocultase, Sengoku solo sabía una cosa de ese capitán y su misteriosa tripulación.

_El hijo del "Rey de los piratas" había aparecido finalmente para mostrar su cara al mundo._

.

~o~

.

En algún lugar del nuevo mundo cuatro barcos, tres de ellos piratas, se habían detenido en medio del peligroso mar que extendía frente a ellos un clima fresco y relajante, algo parecido a una niebla sofocante que sabían de un momento a otro podría matarlos pues un clima sumamente bueno no era más que la antelación a una terrible tormenta, así era en ese mar indomable y todos los hombres lo sabían, sin embargo los piratas podían darse el lujo de tentar su suerte habiendo hecho a ese mar su hogar desde hace muchos años, después de todo ellos eran los más poderosos.

En una línea informal desde el mascarón de proa en forma de ballena del barco pirata más grande un grupo de hombres miraba con sana curiosidad en dirección al barco marine.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el marine de más alto rango en tono burlón. — ¿Quieren pelea?

—Quizá —contestó Marco en tono aburrido — Padre quiere verte.

—Dile a Barbablanca que no pienso hablar con él a no ser que sea en nuestra batalla —comentó el marine cruzándose de brazos sin quitar la sonrisa burlona.

—No puedo decirle eso a Padre —contestó Marco sonriendo divertido —. Vamos "_Puño de fuego, Ace_", puedes elegir. Vienes por las buenas o por las malas.

Por toda respuesta el joven rió como si le hubieran contando un chiste en vez de darle a elegir una opción.

Ninguno de los comandantes de Barbablanca pudo menos que admirar como siempre la osadía y temeridad que el joven Contraalmirante poseía, rasgos que eran bien apreciados entre ellos pero que también eran peligrosos, especialmente por la cantidad de heridas que portaba el mencionado en cuestión. No había pasado más de un día desde que Thatch hubiese caído en batalla en una de las islas bajo la protección de su capitán, exactamente por eso el joven marine aún no estaba recuperado de la reciente batalla. Cualquier persona razonable hubiese llegado a un acuerdo, especialmente Ace que sabía no tenía nada que temer pues aunque eran enemigos por naturaleza si no se habían tomado la molestia de matarlo cuando solo era un crío testarudo menos lo harían en aquel momento. Porque si, ellos eran piratas y Ace era no solo el nieto mayor del héroe de la marina sino también uno de los marines más poderosos que alguna vez había surgido, sin embargo desde que el pecoso muchacho se encaprichara en plantarles cara cuando solo tenía trece años lo consideraban casi como uno de ellos, del mismo extraño modo como había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás con el "Rey de los Piratas", Gol D. Roger.

Aunque claro eso no impedía que tuvieran sus encuentros pues Ace no vivía para otra cosa que no fuera desafiar a Barbablanca aunque sabía que aún no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo, y por supuesto antes de eso primero debía pasar sobre los otros comandantes.

—Creo que ya conocen mi respuesta —dijo cuándo paró de reír.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces será por las malas —reconoció Marco ladeando la cabeza con resignación. Definitivamente Ace nunca haría nada por las buenas.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan, me encargaré de todos ustedes! —exclamó extendiendo los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa fiera.

—Ace, no te costará nada venir un momento con nosotros en una pieza por tu voluntad que reducido a una pila de huesos en contra de tu voluntad —intentó meter razón el comandante de la tercera división.

Los ojos de Ace se oscurecieron.

— ¡No abandonaré ninguna pelea! —replicó irritado.

—Déjalo —resopló Marco haciéndole un gesto a Jozou —. Ya sabes lo cabezota que es.

Ace alzó la barbilla ignorando deliberadamente el último comentario del comandante de la primera división, automáticamente tensó los músculos para prepararse para la próxima batalla aunque sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Contuvo una mueca de dolor por la protesta de sus miembros doloridos, había vencido a Thatch pero éste se había encargado de no dejarle ileso y aun necesitaba un tiempo más para poder estar apto para enfrentarse con el resto de ellos, aunque claro eso no era algo que admitiría en voz alta nunca. Era demasiado orgulloso para verse débil.

Sin embargo Marco pareció advertir el dolor en sus ojos porque sacudió la cabeza como si lo regañara, aquello le irritó.

—De veras que tú tienes un hábito peligroso —comentó pasando la mano por su cabello y soltando un suspiro exasperado.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron la virtud de cambiar la expresión de Ace, su expresión irritada y casi airada se evaporó, descomponiéndose levemente en un estallido de dolor, de un tipo de dolor diferente al físico.

Marco ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad ante eso.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman —masculló el pecoso con resentimiento. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho recordar algo doloroso.

—Como sea —Marco se encogió de hombros intentando respetar el dolor de Ace, cualquiera fuera la causa y miró a sus compañeros — Padre te quiere consciente así que no te machacaremos mucho.

— ¡Dejen de subestimarme, joder! —exclamó furioso.

—No te subestimamos —dijo Jozou serenamente — Eres demasiado poderoso y peligroso, pero nosotros somos más y estás herido.

—Y no te daremos ninguna ventaja, claro —dijo Vista sonriendo y acariciando su bigote con una ancha sonrisa.

—Perdería la diversión —añadió Haruta riendo.

Marco rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente compartiendo la emoción de sus compañeros. Luchar con Ace era como luchar entre ellos, por sentir la adrenalina en sus venas y la diversión que les embargaba pero nunca con un instinto asesino.

Ace masculló algo entre dientes relajándose.

— ¡Capitán Ace! —uno de sus hombres se acercó agitado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el joven de mala gana.

—Me ha pedido que me mantenga informado de cualquier movimiento de su hermano. Acaban de transferirle al East Blue, a Loguetown para que sirva junto a Smoker-san y Tashigi-san. Partió hace más de una semana.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ace volviéndose hacia el marine.

—Bueno…eso…—farfulló nervioso.

—Ace, tu hermano ya no es un niño —comentó cansadamente uno de los marines que se encontraba recostado contra el barco con expresión aburrida. Era el hombre de mayor confianza del Contraalmirante así como el más leal. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario desarreglado, eso unido a algunas cicatrices que se dibujaban en su rostro le conferían un aspecto intimidante y oscuro.

Él era uno de los pocos que podían tutearle con total confianza, no es que Ace fuera un hombre cruel ni nada por estilo, los consideraba a todos como sus iguales y les daba el mismo respeto que esperaba recibir, pero de entre todos había hombres en los que confiaba más que en otros, muchas cosas ayudaban a eso, las experiencias vividas, los años, los sueños compartidos…y por supuesto a pesar de todo él seguía siendo el superior de todos ellos.

—Puede cuidarse solo — insistió el marine revolviendo su cabello pelirrojo con ademan resignado al captar las intenciones de su superior.

—No te metas, Aoi —resolvió Ace irritado. Frunció los labios, miró las vendas que rodeaban sus brazos y luego a la fila de comandantes de Barbablanca. Había otra cosa de la que preocuparse.

Marco esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Te echas para atrás?

— ¡No! —siseó Ace. Detestaba que lo pusieran a prueba.

Aoi y los comandantes rodaron los ojos. Por su parte los subordinados de Ace preferían seguir con lo suyo, o sea estar preparados para seguir su destino, uno que otro dormía y otros jugaban las cartas, rara vez se preocupaban por esos pequeños roces, llevaban años acostumbrándose. Aoi llevaba viendo lo mismo desde que conocía a Ace y eso era desde que el joven tenía quince años y se ponía de testarudo a intentar luchar contra todos y todo. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando Ace tenía diecisiete pasó unos meses a bordo del Moby Dick intentando matar a Barbablanca y fracasando en el intento y todo porque el chico creyó que con tener una fruta del diablo ya era invencible. Afortunadamente ya había pasado la etapa de la inmadurez…

— ¡Les patearé el trasero de cualquier forma! —dijo en tono berrinchudo pareciéndose terriblemente a Garp o Luffy.

…bueno casi había superado la etapa inmadura, aun le quedaban unos años.

—Ace, decide de una vez —le instó Aoi.

—Ya, ya —Ace bufó y soltando un suspiro resignado saltó al barco pirata. La chaqueta marine que portaba sobre los hombros con la palabra "Justicia" se agitó con el movimiento al tiempo que el sol arrancaba destellos las hombreras doradas. Ya habían pasado bastantes años desde que se había convertido en marine y contradiciendo sus propios sueños se había convertido en lo que más detestaba.

Una mueca contrajo sus labios al sentir como siempre la pesada carga que conllevaba esa palabra que portaba en la espalda. Si la marina tuviera justicia real…

—Buena elección —celebró Marco con una sonrisa pasándole el brazo por los hombros como si fueran grandes amigos — Padre estará satisfecho.

—Tsk.

— ¿No crees que eres demasiado sobreprotector con tu hermano? —Inquirió Vista divertido mientras bajaban del mascarón de proa y se adentraban en el barco — Digo como para que abandones una pelea…

— ¡No abandono! —gritó Ace. Ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, joder.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó el pirata como si le diera la razón a un idiota.

—Oi, déjenlo tranquilo. Ace aprecia demasiado a su hermanito y si fuera él también me preocuparía pero no por Luffy sino por la pobre ciudad donde fue asignado —Marco rió recordando el breve encuentro que tuvieron con el pequeño e impulsivo Luffy, aunque claro en ese momento ya no era tan pequeño.

Había sido justo en la época en la que un testarudo e inmaduro Ace con diecisiete años se las arregló para infiltrarse en el barco para intentar matar a padre, por supuesto luego de un mes incluso Ace se había cansado de sus intentos infructuosos y ese había sido el momento en que el que Garp "El Héroe" había decidido aparecer a recoger a su nieto perdido. Le había dado tal paliza que los más jóvenes piratas habían quedado aterrorizados con el marine, aunque éste ni les prestó atención mientras repartía sus puños de amor. Luffy solo tenía catorce años en ese entonces y el griterío le había despertado, saltó del barco marine al pirata e ignorando la paliza que su abuelo le daba a su hermano mayor había asaltado las despensas acabando con casi toda la comida.

Y después se había reído claro. Garp terminó golpeándolo también y después de despedirse de ellos había aventando a sus nietos hacia su barco sin consideración.

Era un recuerdo tan memorable…

Ace le fulminó con la mirada como si supiera lo que recordaba. Marco rió de su expresión.

— ¿Qué quiere de mi Barbablanca? —exigió el marine.

—No lo sé, Padre te lo dirá.

En aquel momento llegaron a esa especie de plaza construida en el barco donde todos los piratas en ese momento cuchicheaban y abrían un camino en el centro desde donde Barbablanca sentado tranquilamente bebía de su "agua sanadora". El hombre más fuerte del mundo lo miró un momento con sorpresa, después a Marco y los demás comandantes y soltó a reír.

— ¡Gurararara! —La risa característica del pirata enojó a Ace — ¿Qué sucedió? No hubo ningún alboroto.

—El instinto protector de Ace ganó —contó Marco acercándose a su capitán y posicionándose a su lado derecho.

Ace se cruzó de brazos.

—Me voy —anunció.

—Traigan el banquete —ordenó Marco.

—Me quedo —rectificó Ace haciendo que todos rieran.

Barbablanca volvió a reír ante la treta de Marco en la que Ace había caído redondito, todos los Monkey D. eran tan parecidos: impulsivos, algo berrinchudos, padecían de narcolepsia y tenían un estomago sin fondo. Aunque por supuesto si eso hubiera pasado años atrás Ace no habría aceptado igual, habían sido todos esos años peleando y formando una extraña amistad que el joven marine había dejado de lado todo ese resentimiento que parecía tener y descargaba contra todos. Sabía que de la misma forma que ellos, Ace ahora también los consideraba, no como unos amigos quizá, pero si como unos compañeros que estarían allí para ofrecer una buena batalla.

—Bueno ¿Qué quieres? —espetó Ace tragándose una pierna de pollo entera.

—Derrotaste a Thatch hace unos días —empezó a decir Barbablanca acostumbrado al poco respeto que Ace daba a quienes consideraba rivales.

— ¿Y? —Ace miró sin comprender.

—He estado observando—comentó el hombre sin dejar de beber — Es curioso que hayas demostrado una habilidad extraordinaria para el Haki cuando supuestamente no tienes talento para eso.

El banquete que estaba siendo devorado a velocidad anormal por un hambriento Ace estaba ya casi terminándose cuando Barbablanca dijo aquello. De pronto Ace dejó la pieza de carne que estaba engullendo y tragó mirando sombríamente al pirata.

—Ve directo al grano ¿Qué quieres decir?

Todos los piratas se mantuvieron en silencio, sin atreverse a respirar mientras Marco observaba con interés el intercambio de miradas entre su capitán y Ace, sus sospechas se confirmaron solo con esas palabras. Los otros comandantes comenzaron a entender de qué iba el asunto.

—Es un mocoso demasiado temerario y poderoso —un periódico aterrizó a los pies de Ace.

Éste lo recogió con una mirada tensa. Un periódico de cuatro años atrás anunciaba el surgimiento de un misterioso pirata, el mismo que había encabezado la lista de los supernovas dos años atrás antes de ingresar al nuevo mundo.

—No sabía que se te daba por coleccionar periódicos —se burló el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

—Un usuario experto de Haki —Barbablanca dejó su sake a un lado y le miró fijamente — Sabes lo que estoy diciendo mocoso, no te hagas el tonto.

—No tengo idea de lo que dices —Ace perdió el apetito — Si eso es todo lo que querías decir me voy, tengo que llegar con Luffy.

—Por supuesto que sabes de lo que habla Padre, Ace —volteó sorprendido para ver salir a Thatch de uno de los cuartos del barco. Estaba lleno de vendas y parecía que le costaba caminar pero como siempre sonreía afable y amigablemente, no había rencor en su rostro por la derrota, solo el mismo gesto bonachón de siempre. No le sorprendía mucho que ya se pudiera mover, si era el comandante de la cuarta división débil no podía ser.

—Tú también —Ace chasqueó la lengua — Dicen una cosa por otra. No sé a dónde quieren llegar.

—Veo que te gustó la comida —Thatch ignoró su último comentario y llegó a su lado, sentándose y sonriendo brevemente — Portgas D. Sabo constituye un misterio para todos, para los tuyos y los nuestros. Eso quiere decir Padre.

Barbablanca sonrió a Thatch viendo que lo peor de las heridas ya habían pasado.

—No, no sé qué quiere decir —Ace siguió testarudo y dejando el periódico dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

— ¡Gararara! Mocoso, sabes perfectamente que no tendrías que seguir haciendo eso. Navega por los mares según tu voluntad bajo mi protección. ¡Sé mi hijo!

Ninguno se sorprendió ante la propuesta excepto Ace que se quedó paralizado en su sitio, dándole la espalda. Durante un segundo parecía querer decir algo pero luego sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza de tal modo que el flequillo le oscureció la mirada. Nadie pudo ver su expresión, aunque tanto Barbablanca como los comandantes ya tenían una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre y cuál sería su respuesta.

Ace rió sombríamente.

—Deja de decir disparates, tú eres un pirata y yo soy un marine. Algún tendré tu cabeza y se acabarán estos jueguitos de compañeros —sentenció sin mirarles.

Después de eso saltó a su propio barco y dio las órdenes para ponerse en marcha.

Marco se encogió de hombros mientras veían al barco marine alejarse.

—Valió la pena el intento.

— ¡Gararara! Es un hueso duro de roer —aceptó Barbablanca sin preocupación.

.

~o~

.

Una vez que estuvo libre de gritos y ordenes Garp ingresó a su cuarto con un suspiro cansado y se tiró directo a la cama, hace bastante tiempo que no se había echado un buen sueñecito todo por culpa de los múltiples deberes que tenía o el dolor de cabeza que suponían los dos nietos que tenía. Pensar en ellos de hecho era lo que venía haciendo los últimos once años, desde el mismo momento en que Luffy debido al trauma del golpe sufrido y con sus recuerdos distorsionados en palabras del doctor había decidido convertirse en un marine. Si, el sueño de toda su vida, que sus dos nietos siguieran sus pasos se había cumplido como siempre lo deseó, aunque no estaba seguro si el precio que pagó era el adecuado.

Para Luffy ser un gran marine era, supuestamente, su más grande ambición, pese a todo aunque no lo recordara no se despegaba de ese sombrero que había sido el símbolo de un camino justamente contrario. Garp sabía que de hecho eso indicaba que el verdadero sueño de Luffy seguía tan latente como antes, esperando resurgir de un momento a otro, y no solo lo esperaba él, también lo esperaba Ace.

Que su otro nieto hubiera decidido entrar también por propia voluntad no se debió a que reconsideró las cosas ni para cumplir su capricho, solo lo había hecho por su tonto hermano menor, para cuidarlo hasta que Luffy fuera libre y consciente de sus decisiones. Por tal motivo había adoptado su apellido, esa había sido la única razón por la cual nunca sospecharon nada. Por obvias razones y también por el desprecio que Ace sentía hacia su padre no podía llevar ese apellido, y tampoco lucir el de su madre a la cual la marina ya conocía de antemano. Ciertamente habían surgido muchas especulativas sobre la existencia de Ace, pero ninguna lo suficiente fuerte para que sospecharan su verdadero origen. Y ahora, bajo la protección de su apellido, el hijo del Rey de los Piratas, ostentaba el cargo de Contraalmirante bajo las narices de la marina y el gobierno.

Si ellos supieran…

La foto que reposaba sobre su escritorio le hizo sonreír levemente, olvidando un poco las consecuencias de todo lo sucedido. Porque seguramente llegaría un día, Ace decía que solo faltaba poco, para que Luffy recordara todo y cuando eso pasara sabía que no podría detenerlo.  
La foto había sido tomada cuando Ace cumplió los diecisiete y Luffy solo tenía catorce años, con trajes de marines novatos sonreían graciosamente a la cámara, con una postura casi burlona al saludar. Tal vez sería lo único que conservaría de eso, pues aunque ya había rumores de que ascenderían a Ace, tarde o temprano terminarían descubriendo la verdad.

Garp decidió que definitivamente la edad estaba empezando a afectarle tras todos esos pensamientos, así que resignado cerró los ojos y comenzó a roncar casi al instante.

Pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente.

— ¡Vice-Almirante Garp! ¡Vice-Almirante Garp! —un joven marine farfullaba con nerviosismo.

— ¡Ahhh, no puede haber un minuto de paz aquí! —se quejó con un puchero infantil abriendo los ojos —. ¿Qué?

—El Almirante Sengoku solicita su presencia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¡Nico Robin ha sido capturada en Arabasta!

— ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo?

— ¡No se sabe! ¡Apareció en un bote encadenada con Kairoseki en dirección a los barcos de la marina! ¡El Gobierno mundial ha ordenado su traslado a Enies Lobby inmediatamente!

.

~o~

.

El barco marine se encontraba preparado para atravesar el Calm Belt cuando las noticias llegaron e inmediatamente las órdenes fueron tomadas. Sin demoras siguieron su rumbo directo gracias a un Eternal Pose hacia Arabasta (que no estaba muy lejos), donde en un calabozo de un barco marine la criminal Nico Robin se encontraba apresada, lista para ser trasladada a Water Seven donde aguardaban miembros del gobierno mundial y luego de eso a la prisión submarina Impel Down. Ellos eran los más cercanos a la peligrosa mujer que había huido veintiún años de la justicia, no les tomaría más de unas horas regresar a Arabasta.

— ¡No es justo! —chilló berrinchudo el capitán del barco al enterarse de que su asignación había cambiado ligeramente y tenía que hacer quisiera o no un _pequeño_ desvío.

—Entiéndelo, Luffy-san —comentó afablemente una mujer de corto cabello azulado mientras se acomodaba las gafas — Somos los más cercanos y…

— ¡Que no! ¡Quiero ir con humitos a patear traseros! —chilló irritado caminando hacia el Den Den Mushi y exigiendo a gritos hablar con alguien que le explicara porque debía hacer eso.

Tashigi suspiró bajamente acariciando la empuñadura de su espada mientras observaba como el inmaduro y egoísta capitán peleaba a gritos con otro que no parecía ser más que Monkey D. Garp, su propio abuelo. Ya sabía de antemano como se tomaría la nueva _orden, _si no había protestado cuando ella había sido asignada a llevarle al East Blue era simplemente porque Luffy deseaba ir a donde estaba Smoker para continuar con la pelea indefinida que mantenían esos dos desde que los dos nietos Monkey D. habían ingresado a la marina. Tashigi estaba más que acostumbrada a todo eso y no le quedaba otra cosa más que resignarse y dejar que Luffy hiciera lo que le diera la gana, al fin y al cabo Smoker-san hacía lo mismo.

Para Tashigi que oía aun los gritos de abuelo y nieto, aún era un misterio porque los nietos del Vice-Almirante habían entrado a la marina. No parecían tener mucho amor por su trabajo, por nada excepto las batallas y la adrenalina que estabas presentaban, en sí no les interesaba defender el bien común ni pelear con los "malos", no a menos que estos se hubieran metido con ellos y lo que les importaba. Lo que si no podía negar era que tanto Ace como Luffy eran abrumadoramente fuertes y tenían una resistencia que resultaba impactante para cualquier situación, si bien el segundo era más…lento que el primero. Se podía decir que los respetaba aunque tal vez nunca llegaría a entenderles.

No compartían sus ideas sobre combatir con piratas y defender a los débiles.

_No existe ni bien ni mal, solo depende del punto de vista que lo veas, Tashigi, cuando comprendas eso podrás entender como pienso._

Bueno, debía darle la razón hasta cierto punto a Ace…pero a Luffy…

_Bah, si no se meten conmigo ¿Entonces porque debo perseguirlos? ¡Yo solo quiero pelear con alguien fuerte! ¡Shishishishi!_

De hecho aún recordaba cuando había felicitado a Luffy por alcanzar el rango de capitán.

_¡Gracias! Siempre quise tener una de estas ¿A que me queda guay? ¡Shishishi! _— _Había señalado su chaqueta de capitán, misma que solo era otorgada desde ese rango._

Había quedado claro que la única razón por la que había hecho méritos para que le ascendieran era por la chaqueta, ya se le había hecho raro que obedeciera ordenes tranquilamente por un tiempo para subir de rango. La mente de ese Monkey D. sin duda era bastante simple y al mismo tiempo podía ser tan compleja.

— ¡Es mi barco y yo iré a donde quiera! —Exclamó Luffy con el mismo tono berrinchudo por el Den Den Mushi — ¡Ustedes no deciden la ruta! ¡Eso es decisión del capitán!

— ¡No te atrevas a desobedecer mocoso o iré yo mismo a disciplinarte! —fue la irritante respuesta del Vice-Almirante.

—No puedes alcanzarme desde ahí ¡Shishishi! —se burló el moreno sacando la lengua y cortando la llamada con los gritos histéricos de su abuelo de fondo. — ¡Eh, Tashigi!

— ¿Sí?

—Seguimos hacia Loguetown, no iremos a Arabasta —sentenció el capitán cruzándose de brazos con gesto testarudo.

La marine no dudo ni un segundo, asintió complaciente y se volvió a buscar al navegante para que una vez más desviara el curso. Ya sabía los regaños que recibiría después por estar solapando las acciones de Luffy tal como lo hacía con Smoker, una de las razones que le impedía subir de rango. Pero bueno, ¿Qué sería de su vida si no desobedeciera ordenes de vez en cuando (siempre)?

Luffy sonrió contento y una vez más como estaba haciendo antes de que le interrumpieran montó sobre el mascarón de proa del barco y sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una pierna de pollo la devoró tranquilamente mientras veía el mar. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Le gustaba ver el mar e ir a donde quería, por esa razón siempre desobedecía cualquier orden que le dieran, le irritaba que intentarán decidir por él.

Era el capitán del barco e iba a donde quisiera. Punto.

No había otra verdad absoluta para él.

Tan simple.

No tenía ninguna curiosidad por ir con esa tal Nico Robin para entregarla a un gobierno que le desagradaba. Había visto muchas cosas durante todos esos años y si bien a Luffy tendían a sorprenderle las cosas más simples o "destacables", o a rechazar lo que normalmente era lo correcto, había logrado establecer su propio sentido de justicia en su cabeza hace ya mucho tiempo, una muy diferente de cualquier otra persona.

Esa mujer, quien fuese, no le había hecho nada, así que él tampoco le haría nada.

El gobierno mundial era despreciable y las personas que eran protegidas por ellos, peor.

Así que prefería pasar de largo de eso, no era su problema.

El mar era la libertad de los hombres que amaban navegar en él y Luffy solo quería la libertad del mar y la diversión de una aventura o una pelea. No le interesaba otra cosa…excepto claro la comida.

Y hablando de eso…

— ¡Carne! ¡Quiero carne! —Exclamó — ¡Tashigi!

—Ahora mismo —respondió la marine en un suspiro yendo a hablar con el cocinero.

Sin embargo antes de que hubiese terminado de dar dos pasos una repentina corriente de aire agitó con fuerza sus cabellos y la hizo tiritar de frío. Abrazándose a sí misma volteó por inercia justo en el mismo momento en que Luffy desde su sitio divisaba algo a pocos metros de ellos.

— ¡¿Qué cojones es esa cosa?! —gritó el moreno exaltado señalando hacia adelante.

Tashigi sintió perder todo el aire cuando vio la única cosa impredecible en ese mar tan peligroso.

Tragó saliva mientras el navegante completamente aterrado repartía instrucciones con gritos histéricos. Estaban en un radio demasiado cercano para lograr escapar…al menos ilesos.

— ¡Un ciclón! —chillaron los marines

Luego de eso todo un fue un mar de confusión, gritos y terror. Solo Luffy y Tashigi mantuvieron una escasa calma mientras el mar embravecido y las corrientes de aires monstruosas agitaban el barco como si fuera papel acercándolo más y más al mismo centro de donde nacía el ciclón, si no lograban salir pronto no la contarían. Fue en ese preciso momento mientras Luffy corría de un lado a otro ayudando también y trepando por donde podía para hacer más llevadera su tarea que notó otro barco no muy lejos de ellos.

Otro barco marine.

— ¡Debe ser el barco que tiene a Nico Robin! —gritó Tashigi en medio de todo el alboroto al ver como Luffy se había detenido de pronto.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡No estaban muy lejos de aquí, Luffy-san! —Gritó la marine empapada de los pies a la cabeza — ¡Dijeron que nos darían encuentro!

— ¡Yo nunca dije que iría con ellos!

Un gran ola tapó momentáneamente el barco tirando a Luffy de uno de los mástiles, su sagrado sombrero de paja cayó de su cabeza perdiéndose entre un mar de pies que iban de aquí para allá.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mi sombrero!

— ¡Hay otras cosas importantes!

— ¡Mi sombrero es importante! —reclamó levantándose.

Dos olas más le dejaron sin aliento pues al ser un usuario el agua del mar lo debilitaba enormemente. Para fortuna de todos, justo cuando ya perdían todas las esperanzas el navegante logró hallar una ruta para salir antes de ser arrastrados completamente, una ruta nada segura y que seguramente los machacaría pero al fin y al cabo una ruta y sin dudar todos la tomaron mientras Luffy por fin conseguía poner manos en su sombrero antes de que cayese al mar.

El otro barco por el contrario no contó con la misma suerte, comenzó a despedazarse rápidamente entre las olas que parecían cuchillas antes las atónitas y aterradas miradas de los subordinados de Luffy.

— ¡No descansen hasta que hayamos salido completamente! —ordenó Tashigi conmocionada.

La mirada de Luffy se ensombreció ligeramente mientras veía a los marines caer a lo lejos.

—No lo hagas —Tashigi le sujetó de la mano con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No me pasará nada —Luffy se deshizo del agarre con una gran sonrisa — ¡No moriré hasta no alcanzar mi sueño! ¡Shishishi! —y después de eso alargó sus brazos hasta los restos del barco para tomar impulso e irse.

Tashigi lo observó aterrizar mientras el ciclón se erguía sobre ellos imponente y letal.

Después no supo más.

.

~o~

.

—Los navegantes de la marina hoy en día son unos inútiles —comentó la muchacha al ver los restos de un barco destrozado flotando a pocos metros de su pequeña embarcación.

Sus fríos y desapasionados ojos marrones no mostraron ningún tipo de piedad al ver los cuerpos flotando sin vida en el mar. Había pasado un año desde la última vez tuvo que sentir lástima por alguien que no fuera ella misma y si por alguna extraña razón volvía a sentir aquello definitivamente no sería por nadie que portara un uniforme de la marina y llevara la falsa palabra "justicia" grabada en la ropa.

Ella ya había comprobado de primera mano la "justicia" que impartían.

Desinteresada agitó su bastón Bo sin curiosidad y miró hacia un costado al mar en calma, horas atrás había sentido el cambio en el aire y supo que un ciclón se acercaba así que inteligentemente supo evadirlo. Solo ella podía hacer eso porque era la mejor navegante que podía existir y no tenía ninguna necesidad de exhibir una falsa modestia por sus conocimientos insuperables.

Una fría sonrisa se extendió en su bello pero amargo rostro.

No, no conocía a esos marines y probablemente no le habían hecho ningún daño directamente, pero el odio que bullía en sus venas se regocijaba ligeramente por el final de esos pobres estúpidos. Estaba demasiada herida, demasiada destruida para sentir algo que no fuera odio, rencor y resentimiento.

De forma pensativa pasó su mano libre por su corto cabello de color naranja y suspiró al mirar su Log Pose. Era hora de regresar a su hogar, si es que realmente podía seguir llamándolo así, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba una vez más.

Un ligero quejido, suave y casi agónico le hizo voltear bruscamente.

Sorprendida notó algo que no había visto antes, aferrado a lo que debió ser una parte del mástil se encontraba un joven marine de alto rango, lo sabía por la chaqueta que aun pendía de sus hombros completamente destrozada. Estaba vivo, notaba su ligera respiración al ver como se movían sus hombros pero no parecía tener mucha fuerza pues estaba resbalando lentamente. El brazo que sostenía su ancla de salvación ya no tenía fuerza y el otro brazo aferraba a una mujer de cabello negro corto que estaba inconsciente y pálida.

— ¿Qué…?

Probablemente debió dejarlos hundirse, dar media vuelta e ir a casa, pero contrario a eso sin saber a qué venia su repentina compasión Nami se quitó las sandalias y dejó su bastón Bo para saltar al mar justo cuando ambos eran tragados por el agua. Jadeó y ella misma se hundió para buscarlos.

Se hundían rápidamente como si fueran piedras…

¡Eran usuarios! ¡Maldita suerte! ¡Y maldito instinto compasivo!

— ¡Despierta, estúpido! —chilló al salir a la superficie sosteniendo como podía al hombre. Pero este no respondió, una palidez mortal estaba tiñendo su rostro y su respiración débil comenzó a detenerse al igual que los latidos de su corazón. — ¡No te mueras sobre mí, marine inútil!

Apretó los puños que tenía alrededor de él y lo empujó con fuerza hacia su embarcación, podía sentir los ojos picándole por la desesperación, una que no había saboreado hace bastante tiempo, no sabía porque pero estaba segura que si los dejaba morir toda su escasa paz se haría añicos.

— ¿Me escuchas? ¡Despierta, imbécil! ¡Ella se está ahogando!

— ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Nami volteó como pudo para ver como un pequeño botecito que estaba casi en ruinas chocaba débilmente contra su embarcación. Un hombre se asomó desde ahí con una expresión aburrida y perezosa sin parecer consciente de que pronto se iba a hundir, tenía el cabello de un peculiar tono verde. Nami supo que lo había visto en otro lugar.

— ¿Es que estás ciego? ¡Ayúdame! —ordenó.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque si! ¿Por qué haces una pregunta tan estúpida?

—Ya, ya —soltó irritado y alzó con facilidad al marine para subirle a su barco.

Nami no dijo nada, tomó aire y volvió a hundirse. Demoró mucho más para subir con la mujer inconsciente. No parecía haber mucha esperanza con ella, había tragado demasiada agua y aun así ella golpeó el pecho con fuerza intentando que la mujer escupiera el agua salada, al principio no hubo respuesta hasta que la pelinegra abrió los ojos exaltada y adolorida tosiendo toda el agua del mar. Repitió el mismo proceso con el marine y cuando supo que los dos estaban lo más vivos que podían estar después de sobrevivir a un ciclón, se dejó caer sobre su barco respirando agitadamente.

El hombre de cabello verde apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla y miró aburrido en su dirección.

— ¿Por qué los salvaste?

—Yo…no…n-no lo sé —contestó Nami choqueada.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Qué respuesta.

— ¡Cállate!

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de ponerse a amenazar a ese hombre perezoso, los rescatados se removieron en sus sitios gimiendo de dolor. La mujer estaba esposada. Los ojos de Nami se ensombrecieron de pronto pensando que tal vez no debió hacerlo hecho, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería después.

—Bastante compasiva resultó la "Gata Ladrona", eh —se burló el de cabello verde.

—Bastante decepcionante resultó "el cazador de piratas, eh" —contraatacó recordando finalmente donde lo había visto. En el mismo lugar que vio su cara, en un cartel de recompensa.

Y fue aquel dato lo que le hizo voltear bruscamente a ver de nuevo a las personas que había rescatado. De pronto recordó perfectamente esos rostros que aunque pálidos dejaban ver las inconfundibles facciones de dos personas conocidas mundialmente, ya sea que una era conocida como una potencial y peligrosa criminal y el otro como un demasiado impulsivo y desobediente marine.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos meditando.

—Esos no son…

—"La niña demonio" Nico Robin —susurró Nami en voz baja — Y "Mugiwara no Luffy"

Oh, dios ¿en que se había metido?

.

* * *

_Y tatán! _

_Finalmente pude terminar el capi :D, como ven la vida de todos cambió drasticamente sin Luffy, puesto que éste había rescatado y ayudado a sus nakamas antes de que se unieran a su tripulación, por lo tanto ya que Luffy nunca salió de Villa Fucsia a los diecisiete años no pudo conocer a Coby ni Zoro ni liberar a ninguno, tampoco conoció a Nami ni la rescató de Arlong, ni ayudó a Usopp con el problema de Kuro, tampoco intervino con la flota de Don Krieg para ayudar a Sanji y Zeff, mucho menos pudo hacer algo por Vivi, Chopper, Robin, Franky o Brook. Cada uno vivió su vida como debió ser al no haberlo conocido. Zoro escapó por pura suerte convirtiendose en un criminal , Nami se convirtió en una ladrona más peligrosa y buscada, y sobre los demás...ya se verá :D_

_Gracias a __**Yume no Kaze, Juvia. y Laugerid**__ por sus reviews, espero que este capi también os guste ^^_

_Besos_

_Bella._


	3. De dónde vienes y a dónde vas

**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**De dónde vienes y a dónde vas**

—**.—**

* * *

.

— ¡Esto es increíble! —la voz de Nami estaba teñida de la más pura indignación al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de desprecio en dirección al joven de cabello negro.

Zoro rió entre dientes desde su botecito.

El joven marine roncaba suavemente con los brazos y piernas extendidos como sea en la pequeña cubierta. Al principio habían temido que a pesar de haber expulsado el agua no hubiese soportado la deshidratación por lo inmóvil que estaba, pero vaya sorpresa que se había llevado cuando vieron al acercarse que sorprendentemente estaba dormido ¡Dormido! ¡El muy maldito! Nami rumiaba su furia como podía apretando los puños sobre sus caderas para contenerse y no tirarlo de vuelta al mar.

Ya tenía suficiente con su vida para andar cargando con marines estúpidos y criminales de pacotilla (eso era por Zoro).

Lanzó una mirada envenenada en dirección al espadachín y mascullando algunos improperios levantó su bastón Bo, no es como si fuese de especial utilidad en esa situación pero no se sentía segura si no lo tenía con ella.

— ¿Qué harás con ellos? —la pregunta de Zoro le hizo gruñir.

—Los lanzaré por la borda apenas despierten —afirmó irritada.

—Eso definitivamente es muy inteligente —se burló el hombre riendo fuertemente.

— ¿Quieres que primero pruebe contigo? —amenazó Nami lanzándole una mirada tenebrosa al tiempo que tronaba los puños. Un aura oscura la rodeó, no tenía por qué seguir soportándole.

Zoro achicó los ojos, sus manos se posaron sobre las empuñaduras de sus katanas con cautela. Sabía que esa mujer no era especialmente fuerte, pero hubo algo en su tono de voz y en su mirada que le hizo ponerse en guardia instantáneamente.

—Estoy bien en mi sitio —gruñó.

—Entonces cierra la boca —Nami le dio la espalda con firmeza y fue hacia el marine dándole un puntapié en pleno rostro con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, y era mucha, pero éste ni se inmutó.

Zoro alzó las cejas cuando el rostro del marine se hundió y volvió a la normalidad con rapidez.

¿Qué clase de poder tendría?

Una vena palpitó en la frente de Nami. No podía meterse en problemas, era una persona buscada y un maldito marine en su embarcación no significaba más que problemas, especialmente _ese_ marine. El nieto menor del héroe de la marina. La suerte solo parecía ponerle trabas, porque encima al lado de _"Mugiwara"_ se encontraba la criminal más buscada por el gobierno mundial después del mismísimo _"Dragón, El Revolucionario"._

Sin embargo lo único que salvaba a Nico Robin por completo del carácter impredecible de Nami era exactamente que era una mujer. Nami se sentía identificada de alguna manera con la inconsciente pelinegra aunque eso no impedía que temiera por su seguridad. El hecho de que Robin estuviera esposada era una prueba infalible de que había sido capturada y que Mugiwara no Luffy era el encargado de vigilarla.

Zoro por su parte dejó de lado su diversión por todo el asunto, después de todo él también era un hombre buscado y su cabeza tenía un precio que tanto marines como caza recompensas podían calificar como adecuado para la captura. Definitivamente no sería capturado ni allí ni en ninguna parte hasta no alcanzar su sueño.

Empuñó sus armas, listo para cualquier cosa cuando vio a Nami inclinarse sobre Monkey D. Luffy con todas las intenciones de zarandearlo. La de cabello naranja detuvo sus movimientos a unos centímetros de los hombros del marine cuando notó que el objeto que hacía alusión a su sobrenombre no estaba. Ladeó la cabeza buscando, había escuchado rumores, quizá algo exagerados, pero bien decían que Mugiwara enloquecía si algo le pasaba a su preciado sombrero.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Zoro frunciendo el ceño al verla buscar algo con insistencia en el mar para luego sin más zambullirse nuevamente.

—Esto —jadeó ella al subir nuevamente a bordo. Entre sus manos llevaba el sombrero de paja que caracterizaba a Monkey D. Luffy.

Zoro arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¿Un sombrero?

— ¿Alguna vez te has tomado la molestia de ver un periódico o si quiera de estar atento a cualquier rumor? —espetó ella agriamente.

—No —respondió él retrocediendo levemente — ¿Para qué?

—Tsk ¿Y tú eres uno de los hombres más temidos? —Bufó ella incrédula — No me explico eso.

—Podrías tener una explicación en una batalla —insinuó Zoro irritado de que dudara de él — Los periódicos no sirven para cortar.

La mirada que le dio la mujer le hizo tragarse el resto de sus palabras y muy sutilmente se sentó en su sitio con la boca cerrada. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasaba? Era la primera vez que una mujer le cerraba la boca con humillante facilidad.

Después de otorgarle una mirada envenenada Nami giró entre sus hábiles dedos el sombrero desgastado y roto. Le dio una mirada de reojo al marine inconsciente y frunció los labios en gesto pensativo. Aun no se explicaba cómo había logrado salir sano y salvo, bueno tal vez no tan salvo, pero estaba vivo, algo bastante sorprendente si se tomaba en cuenta que era un usuario y sus habilidades deberían haber desaparecido en cuanto tocara el mar.

Y si a eso se añadía Nico Robin…

¿Por qué un marine salvaría a una criminal altamente buscada? ¿Acaso era demasiado valiosa para el gobierno?

—Como sea —desdeñó con una mirada seca.

No era su asunto, no debía importarle y cuanto antes se deshiciera de esos dos mejor.

— ¡Eh, tu, marine! —Exigió con voz glacial zarandeándolo fuertemente — ¡Despierta!

Luffy se removió entre sus brazos como un trapo, roncando a sus anchas.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó furiosa cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y lanzándolo hacia el agua.

— ¿Es que estás loca, mujer? —preguntó Zoro incrédulo ante el chapoteo del agua — ¿Para qué le has salvado?

— ¡Cállate! —Zoro advirtió un peligroso cambio en sus ojos. De pronto el fresco aire pareció viajar con violencia alrededor de ellos. Un chispazo de puro rencor se levantó en la expresión de ella.

—Debiste dejar que se hundan entonces —Zoro habló en su mismo tono.

Nami advirtió por primera vez bajo la piel de ese hombre al _Cazador de Piratas_, ese monstruo al que todos temían. Pero lo ignoró, no había viajado por Grand Line, no había estado a punto de perder la vida en muchas ocasiones, no había estado a punto de perder incluso la poca dignidad que le quedaba solo para que un marine viniera y echara abajo toda su vida.

En ese momento se arrepentía, se arrepentía como nunca el haber echado abajo toda su coraza, se arrepentía de haber sentido compasión de nuevo.

Se arrepentía de haberle salvado la vida y si pudiese retroceder el tiempo esa vez sin dudar los dejaría hundirse ante sus ojos.

—No es muy tarde para considerar esa opción —respondió gélidamente.

Luffy despertó unos segundos después y chapoteó con desespero, confundido.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me ahogo! —chilló aterrado.

Nami ni se inmutó, dio la espalda y cerró los dedos sobre el desgastado sombrero.

¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión? El simple hecho de volver a considerar las cosas ya no como navegante, ya no como una chica cualquiera, sino como una criminal, como una ladrona, como una esclava de vida hicieron que un segundo cambiara toda su perspectiva.

¿Por qué salvar un marine? ¿Por qué ese marine salvó a una criminal? ¿Por crueldad o por justicia?

Zoro miró inexpresivamente el semblante rencoroso y sombrío de la chica y luego se volvió hacia donde con un último chillido el marine se volvía a hundir.

Si lo dejaba ahí todo acabaría, remordimiento no habría, no lo conocía.

Debía pensar por su propio bien.

Pero entonces él que al principio no hubiera movido un dedo por otra persona más, dejó las katanas en su bote y se lanzó por el marine. Si esa mujer no le hubiera salvado antes nada de eso hubiese sucedido. No, si él no hubiera tenido tan mala suerte de toparse con ellos mientras intentaba llegar a alguna isla en busca de sake nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Ya tenía un año como criminal, desde entonces debió aprender a vivir más duro que antes.

Y claro, esa loca y ese marine tenían que arruinar su pacifica vida.

Cuando volvió a subir lo dejó en su bote mirando a Nami a la espera de algo.

Ella torció el gesto sin expresión.

— ¿Y yo era la compasiva?

—Me equivoqué —admitió en un gruñido recuperando sus katanas— Cruel es más acertado.

Nami no contestó, solo dirigió su mirada a donde Luffy volviéndose de un lado a otro en cubierta tosía y escupía el agua. Estaba más pálido y débil que antes.

—Marine —llamó intentando ocultar el resentimiento en su voz.

Luffy agitó la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro hasta que la encontró. Había un desconcertante gesto infantil en su rostro que en parte le chocó, en parte disminuyó su rencor. Nami apretó los labios y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Luffy dirigió sus ojos hacia sus manos, donde el sombrero de paja en terribles condiciones se agitaba casi en tirones.

El cambio en su semblante fue tan drástico como aterrador.

En un momento era todo confusión y niñería, al otro parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi tesoro, maldita?! —exigió abriendo los ojos con furia.

Tanto Zoro como Nami se estremecieron mientras un terrible escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo. Si hubiesen sido de voluntad débil habrían caído sin dudar pero soportaron en pie aunque cautos.

Si algo tuvo que reconocer Zoro al muchacho fue que sin importar cuan débil estaba su velocidad y agilidad eran impresionantes, de un segundo al otro había saltado a la embarcación de Nami, quedando a unos milímetros de ella. Furioso se quedaba corto para describirle.

Los rumores eran ciertos. Su sombrero era demasiado importante.

—N-Nada —Nami respondió entre los dientes apretados y con el pulso tronándole en los oídos. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera con Arlong. Ni siquiera pudo retroceder, las piernas no le respondían — Te s-salvé… ¡No debí hacerlo! ¡Ni tampoco recoger tu sombrero, marine desagradecido! —exclamó poniendo tanto énfasis para que su rabia ocultara todo el pánico que sentía.

— ¿Salvarme? —parecía confuso.

—Un ciclón. Un ciclón debió destrozar tu embarcación, solo tú y esa mujer, Nico Robin sobrevivieron. Los encontré a punto de hundirse.

—Ella dice la verdad —intervino Zoro sin moverse un ápice.

Ciertamente las apariencias engañaban. Ese marine delgado y bajo parecía esconder un poder extraordinario. Lo había podido sentir claramente, su desinterés se convirtió en respeto en pocos minutos. Era claro que era un hombre fuerte, joven pero peligroso.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza, miró a Nico Robin inconsciente y recordó los gritos, el agua y la recomendación de Tashigi. Era cierto.

—Ah, era eso —retrocedió esbozando una aniñada sonrisa — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Shishishi!

— ¿Qué…lo olvidaste? —cuestionó Nami incrédula. Se llevó la mano al corazón con alivio cuando Luffy se alejó.

— ¡Sip! —admitió sin pena. — Oi, ¿Quiénes son? Bueno, en realidad no me importa —añadió sin dejarles responder. — ¡Mi sombrero! —exclamó al segundo siguiente quitándoselo a Nami.

La chica retrocedió un paso desconcertada. Todas sus contradictorias emociones desvaneciéndose en un estallido de sorpresa. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? En un segundo había dado la impresión de que la mataría sin dudar y al segundo solo sonreía y pedía disculpas con una sonrisa idiota.

—Los marines son extraños —dictaminó Zoro a su lado.

— ¡No son los marines, es _él_! —chilló Nami furiosa — Y ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Por toda respuesta Zoro señaló hacia atrás. Su botecito finalmente se había hundido.

Nami abrió la boca perpleja.

¡Ah, no! ¡No, no y no!

— ¡Vete de aquí! —gritó pareciéndose peligrosamente a un felino muy arisco.

— ¿Hay carne? —preguntó Luffy merodeando de un lado a otro con expresión deprimida después de haber intentado que su sombrero fuera el de antes.

—Y Sake —añadió Zoro seriamente.

— ¡Fuera!

—Oi, te recuerdo. Vi tu cartel. ¡Eres el _Cazador de Piratas_! —Luffy saltó emocionado — Tashigi dijo que te patearía el trasero ¡Shishishishi!

— ¿Eh? A mí nadie me patea el trasero —gruñó el espadachín — ¿Quién es esa Tashigi?

—Es una amiga ¡Es espadachina! —contó Luffy agitando las manos haciendo un sinfín de ademanes —Aunque es torpe y rara ¡Pero es guay! ¡Shishishi!

—Apuesto a que puedo vencerla en un instante, eh.

— ¿No oyen? ¡Váyanse de aquí! —Nami los observó con ira. La ignoraban.

—No sé, humitos la está ayudando a entrenar. Ace dijo que si se tomara el tiempo suficiente en ponerse los lentes podría mejorar su puntería.

— ¿Puntería? ¿Es espadachina o tiradora?

—Yo que sé ¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Por supuesto que hay diferencias.

— ¡QUE SE CALLEN YA! —gritó Nami fulminándoles con la mirada.

El modo en que agitó su bastón Bo fue suficiente para hacerles atragantarse. Para los dos no había imagen más aterradora que aquella mujer con el cabello despeinado y húmedo y los ojos tapados por el flequillo que le conferían un aspecto monstruoso.

— ¡Ahh, un monstruooo!

—Oi No estás ayudando precisamente…

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! —gritó Nami indignada y por tercera vez en el día Luffy se encontró cayendo al mar, esta vez con Zoro detrás.

Y por supuesto ese fue el momento en que Nico Robin decidió despertar.

.

* * *

Tashigi miró con los labios apretados todo el mar en calma, desmintiendo toda la experiencia sufrida horas atrás. Estaba hecha un desastre, con la ropa sucia, húmeda y algo desgarrada, además había perdido los lentes y no tenía un panorama exactamente claro. Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería encontrar a Luffy y regañarle por su imprudencia.

¿Cómo podría volver con Smoker, Garp o Ace y decirles que había dejado que Luffy hiciera su santa voluntad? ¿Cómo decirles que tal vez Luffy ya no volvería?

Le habían encomendado a ella exactamente porque podía ejercer un poco de control sobre el despistado y a menudo caprichoso muchacho. Y aunque sabía que en realidad tener un control sobre Luffy era algo relativamente imposible lo había intentado tantos años que de vez en cuando Luffy tomaba en cuenta su opinión. Pero no solo era cosa de control o de vigilar a alguien que tenía un rango superior sino que no soportaría haberlo dejado morir, ya tenía suficiente con la muerte de todos los otros marines del barco que llevaba a Nico Robin y algunos de sus propios hombres.

No solo respetaba a Luffy también le consideraba uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido en la marina.

Precisamente por eso su mirada se tornó decidida mientras el medio destruido barco arrimaba en una pequeña isla cercana. Buscaría a Luffy hasta encontrarlo, no regresaría sin él.

—Teniente Tashigi —saludó uno de sus hombres acercándose y haciendo el saludo oficial — Pronto tendremos todo para reabastecer el barco y comenzar las reconstrucciones para…

—Vean el modo de conseguir otro barco —le cortó Tashigi acariciando la empuñadura de su katana.

— ¿Perdón?

—Debe haber algún modo de que nos alquilen o vendan algún barco —insistió la marine pasando sus manos sobre sus ojos cansados. Se sentía agotada y a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

—Teniente, el estado de todos los hombres no nos permitiría un viaje en este mismo momento —intentó meter razón el hombre — No tenemos fuerza, no serviría de nada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo sé. Deben descansar, todos ustedes hicieron un gran trabajo —murmuró humedeciendo sus resecos labios — Iré yo, Luffy-san fue encomendado a mí.

—Teniente…

—Después de Luffy tengo el rango más alto —dijo tranquilamente — y después de mi tú tienes el rango más alto. Sabes que hacer en una situación así, que los hombres descansen, hidrátense, coman y después ya arreglen el barco. También manden un mensaje al cuartel general, avisen lo que sucedió y cuál es nuestra situación.

—…

—Di que…volveré con Luffy como sea ¿Está bien?

—Sabe que las esperanzas son muy pocas —dijo el marine tristemente — Luffy-san es un usuario, técnicamente desde el mismo momento en que se lanzó al mar firmó su sentencia de muerte.

—Es Luffy —resolvió Tashigi como si eso arreglara todo — No morirá de esa forma tan tonta.

—Ningún usuario podría sobrevivir a esto.

—Alguna ventaja tendrá que tener el hecho de que el Vice-Almirante Garp lo usara como conejillo de indias. Ahora basta de perder el tiempo, consigue alguna pequeña embarcación.

—Sí, teniente.

Ni bien el barco echó anclas todos los marines se dispersaron para conseguir todo lo que necesitaban. Tashigi se dejó caer sobre la cubierta, enterrando el rostro entre las piernas para amortiguar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba tumbarla unos buenos días. Rechinó los dientes y aspiró bocanadas de aire para despejarse, si no salía en ese mismo momento en busca de Luffy sus oportunidades de encontrarle se desvanecerían. Era toda una suerte que una pequeña isla se hubiese encontrado tan cerca pero el problema era que por ser tan pequeña precisamente los recursos para arreglar el barco serían escasos así como las embarcaciones.

Jadeó cuando la herida del costado latió, mandándole una horrible sensación de dolor. Palpó con los dedos más arriba de su cintura manchándose con sangre que traspasaba la fina tela de su camiseta. Haber maniobrado sin el capitán para mantener a salvo a todos los que podía había hecho mella en ella. Algunas partes de la madera destrozada se habían clavado con fuerza en su cuerpo aunque en el momento ni había prestado atención a eso.

Sentía los parpados pesados.

—Tengo que…—susurró abriendo los ojos y levantándose torpemente de su sitio.

Ingresó con atropello hacia la habitación del doctor, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que el resto del barco y buscó hasta encontrar algunas vendas. Tenía que soportar, si se permitía ser débil no sería capaz de mirar a nadie más a la cara.

¿No le había enseñado Luffy que se debía luchar por lo que se quería?

Fueron esos pensamientos los que le permitieron ir más allá de su límite aunque eso solo lo hacía más peligroso. Se vendó descuidadamente, apretando todo lo que podía para parar la sangre y cuando horas más tarde comenzaron a llegar los demás cogió una parte de los alimentos y el agua dejando que sus hombres comieran y bebieran hasta hartarse.

El agua casi la hizo llorar de alivio y las frutas y panecillos de los lugareños constituyeron un banquete tras todas esas horribles horas.

Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando el marine que envió por una embarcación llegó.

—Teniente Tashigi, todo está listo —informó con pesar — Es una embarcación pequeña pero será suficiente para usted, he dejado algunas provisiones para algunos días y un Den Den Mushi para cualquier imprevisto. Los cuarteles ya han sido informados también, el Contraalmirante Ace se dirige hacia aquí en la brevedad posible así como ayuda para nosotros.

Tashigi suspiró aliviada. Al menos los dejaba en buenas manos.

— ¿Han dado alguna orden en específico?

El marine dudó un momento.

—Desean saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que Nico Robin siga viva.

—Lo dudo —Tashigi frunció el ceño — Estaba en la prisión del barco, en los niveles bajos, los mas rápidos en inundarse y tenía Kairoseki en las manos. Debió ser la primera en caer.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Han pedido que considere su postura hasta la llegada del Contraalmirante Ace, dijeron que ellos mismos comenzarán una búsqueda.

— ¿Fue un pedido o una orden?

—Eh…una orden.

—Perfecto —Tashigi bebió la poca agua que le quedaba — Cuida a los demás, pronto tendrán ayuda. Ace-san no los dejará a la deriva aunque su primera preocupación sea Luffy-san.

—Pero Tashigi-san…

—Ah, es cierto —se detuvo recordando algo que había pasado por alto antes— Avisa a alguien que las cosas en Arabasta están muy extrañas. No sé qué sucede pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo que pasamos por alto.

Con esas últimas palabras Tashigi bajó del barco a la costa y medio caminó, medio corrió hacia la pequeña embarcación que flotaba unos metros del barco. Aunque habían perdido todas las provisiones y habían quedado en mal estado los Den Den Mushi se habían mantenido a salvo, al menos una parte y eso fue un gran alivio. Sin ellos habrían quedado incomunicados por un largo tiempo.

Acomodó el log pose sobre su muñeca y subió a la embarcación respirando con dificultad. En realidad a menos que fuera una isla el log pose no le ayudaría en nada, pero al menos le daría una dirección a seguir si con suerte encontraba a Luffy.

Cuando pasó su mano por su frente quitando el sudor notó que estaba caliente.

Probablemente fiebre.

—Te encontraré como sea, Luffy-san —se prometió con determinación.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Oi! ¿A que vino eso? —se quejó Luffy enfurruñado una vez que Zoro le subió a cubierta una vez más.

—Eso fue mi saludo —contestó Nami fríamente — Pareces no entender, marine. Soy una criminal y tu presencia es de todos menos agradable aquí.

— ¿Una criminal? —Luffy ladeó la cabeza sorprendido. Nami asintió secamente, el movimiento hizo que su cabello húmedo tapara sus ojos levemente, ella se apartó los mechones con un gesto de fastidio y tras eso se cruzó de brazos. Como siempre, portaba una falda corta y un top de una sola manga que curiosamente cubría su brazo izquierdo, toda su ropa por supuesto mojada tras su pequeño lapsus de piedad.

—Sí y por ello no comprendo —Nami dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Zoro. Volvía una vez más a la actitud peligrosa — _Cazador de Piratas_, Roronoa Zoro ¿Por qué lo salvaste?

—El porque es mi maldito problema, no el tuyo _Gata Ladrona_ —siseó éste enojado mientras se sacudía el agua.

Nami torció el gesto, empuñando su bastón Bo.

—Este es mi barco y los echaré cuando se me pegue la gana.

—Eres demasiado engreída ¿No crees?

— ¡No! ¡Solo quiero que desaparezcan ahora mismo! ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para…? ¡¿Qué se supone que haces, marine?! —se interrumpió para retroceder un paso cautelosa.

— ¡Sugoi! Ya recuerdo ¡Tú eres la ladrona de piratas! —celebró Luffy a solo un palmo de distancia de Nami, tanto que ésta podía ver con absoluta claridad la pequeña cicatriz que se dibujaba bajo el ojo izquierdo en la piel morena. Incluso podía sentir el calor que desprendía Luffy.

Retrocedió otro paso, alterada.

—Si —siseó.

—Oh, El Cazador y la Ladrona de Piratas ¡Shishishi! ¡Que raros son! —dictaminó sacudiendo su ropa — ¿Están juntos?

— ¡NO!

—Por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¡¿Recién preguntas eso?! ¿Eres idiota o qué, marine?

—Soy Luffy.

— ¿Y a mí que mierda me importa? ¡Eres un marine y punto! Ya estás bien, ¡largo de aquí!

—Pero ¿A dónde voy a ir? No puedo nadar —se quejó Luffy pataleando y cruzándose de brazos.

—No es mi problema —Nami señaló al basto mar en calma, despidiendo a sus tres no deseados invitados con la mirada.

Zoro gruñó bajamente, irritado, se había mantenido callado porque no le gustaba meterse en pleitos infantiles pero tampoco se iba a quedar tranquilo, el Grand Line no era un lugar para ir a la deriva (aunque instantes antes él hubiese estado en esa situación). Ya no tenía barco y el único era el de esa ladrona, no pensaba ir a nado hasta el East Blue.

Robin, a la que los tres apenas habían mirado al verla consciente, suspiró por lo bajo, debilitada por el Kairoseki en sus manos. Estaba un poco confundida aunque en síntesis había comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo, recordaba a Luffy y reconoció instantáneamente a Zoro y Nami así como era consciente de toda la situación en la que estaban. No era tonta, sabía que ese marine era la excepción a la regla, le había bastado unos segundos mientras el ciclón reducía a escombros el barco que la recluía para comprenderlo. Si fuese un marine normal lo más lógico habría sido dejarla morir y comenzar una batalla contra esos dos criminales, pero en lugar de aquello estaba metido en una pelea sumamente infantil cuando tenía todas las de ganar a menos que acabara en el mar. Además él le había salvado aunque ella había decidido rendirse.

¿Qué significaba aquello? No lo sabía ¿El destino estaba haciéndole recordar que aún tenía una misión?¨

Si tan solo Saúl pudiera decirle algo…lo que sea…

—No creo que te convenga echarnos —finalmente habló interrumpiendo la discusión entre Nami y Luffy.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Zoro arqueó una ceja, Luffy infló las mejillas y abrió la boca para interrumpir antes de que un puño de Nami lo obligara a callar.

—Ese marine no es cualquier persona —los ojos de Robin se entrecerraron, calculadores —. Es el nieto menor del héroe de la marina, ahora mismo deben estar buscándolo por tierra y por mar.

—Bueno, podrán encontrar su cadáver —no había compasión en la voz de Nami — las personas mueren en el mar, especialmente durante las tormentas y los que son usuarios.

—Y lo examinarán, sabrán que no murió con el resto —Nami era astuta pero Robin lo era más aun, era lo que otorgaba la experiencia — Sospecharán y créeme, la marina tiene medios infalibles para descubrir lo que quieren. Te perseguirán y te matarán.

—Oi ¿Por qué están hablando de mi muerte? —chilló Luffy nada contento.

—Cierra el pico, marine —siseó Nami mirando con rabia a Robin — Estoy confundida_, Niña Demonio_. Estás pidiendo clemencia por ti o por _ese_.

—Yo ya decidí mi muerte —Robin apartó la mirada de los ojos iracundos de Nami — Renuncié a mi vida, él me ató a ésta. Si él vive, viviré; si muere, moriré.

Zoro silbó por lo bajo mirando con curiosidad a Luffy. Debió haber hecho grandes méritos para que una de las criminales más buscadas estuviera pidiendo por su vida. Pero si lo pensaba ¿no había hecho él lo mismo? Zoro no era conocido por su piedad, tampoco por obedecer o pensar en los demás ¿Qué le había llevado a salvarle en dos ocasiones antes de que se ahogara? Zoro era fuerte pero Luffy lo era aún más y el poder atraía a las personas, consciente, inconscientemente quizá.

—…—Nami apretó los labios con furia pero ya no dijo nada más.

Luffy en cambio tenía algunas cosas que decir, se sentó de sopetón en la cubierta recuperando su sombrero destrozado y miró a Robin con curiosidad.

— ¿Querías morir?

— ¿Qué más sino? —respondió ésta con suma tranquilidad acomodándose como podía en su incómoda posición. Si había algo que siempre le caracterizaba era su pasmosa y prácticamente inagotable tranquilidad, perder el control significaba perder mucho más que la vida y Robin ya había perdido todo — La pregunta aquí sería —Robin arqueó una ceja — ¿Por qué me salvaste?

—No podía dejarte morir ¿Qué me has hecho tú? Nada ¡Shishishi! —la respuesta de Luffy fue inmediata, sin duda alguna.

Robin suspiró bajamente, los parpados le pesaban y se sentía cada vez más débil por eso no meditó mucho la respuesta que mucho tiempo después sería la clave para cambiarla.

—Un marine salvando a una criminal —dijo Nami en tono bajo — que irónico aunque no tanto como que un criminal salvé la vida de un marine —miró en dirección a Zoro.

—Ya te dije que es mi problema —bufó el cazador de piratas.

—Mientras estés en mi barco también será mi problema —contradijo Nami.

—Oi…

— ¿Es que quieres pelea, _Gata Ladrona_?

—Te echaré por la borda —amenazó Nami.

—Oigan…

—Solo si puedes darme —Zoro sonrió irónico.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer —Nami siseó.

— ¡OI! —gritó Luffy.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los dos furiosos.

— ¿Tienen carne? —la pregunta de Luffy hizo que una gotita de sudor resbalara por la cabeza de Zoro.

Nami se dio una palmadita en la frente.

—No daría nada a un marine —resolvió.

— ¡Pero tengo hambre! —lloriqueó Luffy.

— ¿Y qué? No es como si me importase.

—Ya estuvo —Luffy frunció el ceño — ¿Qué te hice?

— ¡Ese no es tu problema!

—Oi, ¡pero…!

—Cállate ya, marine —la ladrona miró a Robin que se mantenía expectante — Muy bien, muy bien. ¡Muy bien!

— ¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Robin en voz baja.

—Los dejaré en la próxima isla —decidió Nami intranquila — hay una cerca, no tomará más de unas horas llegar hasta ahí. Es pequeña y dudo que haya embarcaciones grandes o que los puedan sacar con facilidad, ni siquiera sé si podrán comunicarse con alguien, pero ese tampoco en mi problema.

Robin asintió y tras eso se desplomó inconsciente.

El ruido sobresaltó a todos. Luffy fue hacia ella con rapidez, confundido.

— ¡Robin! Oi…

—Está demasiado débil —Nami se acercó haciéndolo a un lado, revisando a la mujer inconsciente — Es normal tras lo que sucedió, lo inusual es que tú estés como si nada ¿Es que eres humano? —cuestionó sarcástica

—Pues tengo hambre —se quejó Luffy frotando su estómago.

— ¿Y eso es inusual?

—No, lo inusual es que no tengas carne —Luffy hizo un puchero y acto seguido tiró del brazo de Nami infantilmente — No seas mala, ladrona de piratas ¡Dame algo de caaarne!

— ¡Mi nombre es Nami!

—Y el mío es Monkey D. Luffy, mucho gusto —se presentó con una gran sonrisa.

Zoro rió entre dientes ante la expresión de matar de Nami. El cazador de piratas se tranquilizó y se deslizó hacia el suelo con pereza, bostezando ampliamente y preparándose para echar una siestecita.

Nami por el contrario apartó con un gesto arisco la mano de Luffy.

—Comerás en la isla.

—Moriré si no como carne —exageró Luffy con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Si un ciclón no te mató imposible que el hambre lo haga —la chica se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Pe… ¿Qué haces, ladrona de piratas?

— ¡Nami! ¡Es Nami! —se quejó ella pensando que aunque pareciese estúpido ese marine sin duda era más astuto de lo que parecía, le devolvía bastante bien su comportamiento grosero.

—Yo soy Luffy —insistió.

—Muy bien, Luffy —ella gruñó señalando a Robin inconsciente — Cárgala, necesita descansar.

—Creí que no te gustábamos —dijo Luffy obedeciendo y poniendo a Robin sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal de papas.

Nami no respondió, miró sin ver en realidad la expresión indescifrable que tenía la _Niña Demonio_, con la cara blanda y pálida y se recordó a si misma desde que era una niña, desde que tuvo que dejar de jugar para aprender a pelear. Y recordó entre un coro de tenebrosas risas, la cara de Nojiko, la cara de Genzo y después la cara de Bellemere desfilar ante sus ojos otorgándole un poquitito de paz, una que se hundió con escamosa facilidad ante un río de sangre que había nacido por su debilidad, por el egoísmo y la maldad de otros.

Se mordió el labio, ahogando un sollozo y plantó las uñas sobre la madera del marco cuando abrió la puerta del único cuarto.

Luffy puso atención a eso pero no dijo nada.

—Ahí, déjala, me ocuparé de ella —señaló a los pies de la cama.

El chico obedeció.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Luffy miró la cantidad de papeles que había sobre la pequeña mesa junto a una lámpara de gas — ¡Sugoi! ¡Son mapas! —dijo entusiasmado revisándolos sin cuidado.

Nami quedó congelada cuando al ver eso.

— ¿Eres navegante?

—Si —respondió después de unos minutos al oírle reír como un niño abriendo un regalo — Soy la mejor.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te unirías a mí? ¡Tendremos muchas aventuras! ¡Shishishi!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres un marine.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que "Y"? Soy una criminal, mi cabeza tiene precio. Tú eres un marine, luchas por "justicia"…

—No necesito ser un marine para ser justo —Luffy se encogió de hombros con simpleza, como un niño.

—Hablas como si fueses un pirata —el rencor en su voz era bastante notorio.

— ¿También odias a los piratas? ¡Si son guays!

—Los piratas me lo quitaron todo, los marines se sentaron a observar el espectáculo —su voz era amarga.

Luffy enarcó las cejas.

—Ahhh…

— ¿Ah, qué?

—Ya entiendo porque eres así, pero no quiero escuchar nada —resolvió cruzándose de brazos.

—Tampoco iba a decirte nada.

Luffy infló las mejillas en berrinche para pedir nuevamente carne cuando Nami le arrebató el sombrero. La expresión de él bastó para intimidar otra vez a la ladrona, él era bastante simple y tonto pero podía cambiar bruscamente si se metían con lo que le importaba. Ciertamente Luffy recordaba poco y nada de su pasado, la única certeza que tenía era que su sombrero era muy importante y conforme el tiempo pasaba y su cumpleaños número dieciocho se acercaba las ansias de salir al mar eran casi irrefrenables.

Ser marine era demasiado aburrido y Luffy era demasiado impulsivo.

No le gustaba escuchar órdenes, tampoco le gustaba como la marina hacía las cosas y mucho menos le gustaba que decidiesen por él.

Cada vez era peor y no lo soportaba. El mar era demasiado grande y él apenas lo conocía.

—Lo arreglaré.

— ¿Qué?

—Arreglaré el sombrero —repitió Nami examinándolo — Puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Puedes? Es muy importante para mi ¡Es mi tesoro!

A simple vista se veía que no valía ni un beli, pero no opinó al respecto, solo asintió en silencio y se maldijo asi misma al ver la expresión emocionada y alborotada en el Mugiwara.

—Sal de aquí —ordenó Nami cansada — Te daré toda la carne que quieras, solo vete.

— Sabía no eres tan mala ¡Gracias! ¡Shishishi!

Cuando Luffy salió, Nami cerró los ojos y sentó en la silla, intentando calmarse. Estaba harta, harta de su vida, harta de los demás. Y todo lo que hacía en ese momento era por culpa de Robin, por esa sutil amenaza entre sus inteligentes palabras, lo cual sin duda resultaba extraño ¿Qué podía hacer una mujer esposada con Kairoseki? Nada, al menos no en ese estado.

La observó, se veía tan…indefensa. Así costaba creer que realmente era un peligro para el corrupto gobierno que los manejaba.

Un gobierno que utilizaba a la marina como una herramienta, incluido a Monkey D. Luffy.

¿Por qué alguien que era buscada tan intensamente lo defendería?

¿Y porque ese marine pensaba de un modo tan extraño?

Las cosas eran sumamente sencillas: ellos criminales, él marine.

Solo debió intentar destruirles y no habría ninguna razón para dudar.

Pero no, tenía que ir con su sonrisa idiota y emocionarse por tonterías.

Pasó sutilmente los dedos por el sombrero, dibujando formas ininteligibles. Solo unas horas más se dijo, unas horas más y todo habría acabado.

Los dejaría a su suerte, ella iría al East Blue, entregaría el oro y finalmente su pueblo sería libre.

Con esos pensamientos inquietos y sombríos Nami cuidó de Robin, quitándole la ropa húmeda y poniéndole algunas de las suyas, por las esposas y sus brazos encadenados tras su espalda tuvo que ser creativa para cambiarle sin incomodarle. La dejó sobre su cama, la arropó y dejó agua y comida en caso despertara. Ella misma se cambió y comió un poco.

Cuando salió con ropa y comida para los dos hombres que dormían/jugaban el sol ya se había puesto.

— ¿Solo por curiosidad? —preguntó cuándo detuvo el barco al llegar la noche — ¿A dónde van?

—Al East Blue, a patear traseros con humitos, shishishishi —respondió Luffy con una amplia sonrisa mientras se atragantaba con todo lo que podía.

—También al East Blue —respondió Zoro en una pausa mientras bebía su amado Sake, cortesía de Nami.

Qué curioso era el destino.

— ¿Y tú?

—También al East Blue —susurró al lado de ellos, repentinamente melancólica — A casa.

¿De dónde venían todos ellos? Por el momento de diferente sitios, con diferentes metas, sin ningún camino visible en realidad.

¿A dónde iban? Hacia su libertad, aunque en ese momento no era plenamente conscientes de esa verdad.

Eso se decidió desde que Luffy salvó a Robin, desde que Zoro le otorgó su respeto y desde que Nami atormentada, apenas esperanzada cambió el curso sin decir nada.

Ahora era cuestión de que ellos opinaran al respecto.

.

* * *

.

Apenas amanecía cuando un barco pirata divisó otro pocos días después de que entrara a Grand Line. Los tripulantes emocionados pusieron el barco en marcha en dirección al otro tras la orden del capitán, no había ningún instinto asesino en ellos ni nada parecido, iban en son de paz, no porque fueran repartiendo por ahí piedad sino que no todos los días se encontraba un restaurante flotante y ellos morían de hambre.

"_El Baratie"_

Esperaban encontrar delicias, platos suculentos, todo a cambio de buen dinero.

Lo único que no esperaban encontrar fue a cientos de piratas armados hasta los dientes, con sonrisas burlonas y amenazantes.

No tuvo caso intentar dar pelea.

El capitán cayó y el resto de la tripulación le siguió sin más, no a manos de todos los piratas, no a manos de los cocineros rudos que se atisbaban, sino bajo las terribles y letales patadas de un único hombre.

Cuando todo terminó, éste sin ninguna expresión retrocedió llevando un cigarro hacia su boca que encendió para luego echar una bocanada de humo.

La sangre goteaba de sus zapatos. Él no se inmutó. El resto de piratas se lanzó como aves carroñeras hacia el otro barco, apoderándose de todos los tesoros.

—Bueno trabajo —felicitó uno de ellos, llevaba un par de tonfas — como siempre.

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿A dónde vas, Sanji?

— ¿A dónde más? —Sanji enarcó una ceja curiosamente rizada —. A cocinar.

.

* * *

_Y tantán :D_

_Finalmente termine._

_Gracias por sus reviews a : __**Benii, Yume no Kaze, Laugerid, Naghi-tan, dark dragon Hades, Juvia. , Geum Jan di, Zero Ancient Wolf.**_

_Lo de Sabo se sabrá a su debido tiempo XDD, dedicaré una explicación a lo que sucedió con él y con Ace ahora que es marine y cuando deje de serlo por supuesto :D. Luffy tiene alma de pirata y lo será sea como sea :D, apenas va conociendo ya a Nami, Zoro y Robin, pronto se verá más de Sanji como pueden ver :D_

_Espero les guste, gracias por leer :D_

_Besos._

_Bella._

_PD: Cierto, habrá parejas, pero no serán parte principal de la trama. _


End file.
